Amor en el hielo
by kawainekomi66
Summary: El día de San Valentín es el mejor día para festejar la amistad y el amor, pero no para un chico que es maltratado por su padre y su unico consuelo es el patinaje sobre hielo... NaruSasu


Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto... T.T

CON TODO EL CORAZON

Estaba desesperado, corría por las calles de Konoha como puerco en matadero. Entró de golpe al centro comercial corriendo de tienda en tienda, buscando desesperado el regalo perfecto.

Corría sin descanso, la gente se le quedaba mirando raro, pero no le importaba, él sólo buscaba el regalo ideal para su persona especial, todo lo valía por esa persona, las dependientas de las tiendas no podían evitar babear y sonrojarse cada vez que les preguntaba algo, sabía de sobra que era atractivo, había tenido ya varias parejas, la última, una chica de cabello rosa, muy bonita, pero empalagosa y fastidiosa... Si era todo un imán de chicas pero solo por su físico, no él no quería relaciones vacías, y sabía que eso que hacía era una locura, pero esa persona que lo impulsaba era especial... Le gustaba recordar cómo le conoció...

FLASHBACK

Caminaba tristemente por la calle, acababa de romper con su última novia, la cual se puso histérica y había hecho un escándalo acusándolo de estar "viendo a otra", le lanzó de todo lo que tenía a la mano y se marchó dejándolo pagando por los daños causados en aquella cafetería que fue el escenario de su rompimiento.

Se sentía algo frustrado por dejarse humillar así, fue entonces que levantó la cabeza y se topó con la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto, se trataba de una chica tan linda como un ángel, se encontraba en el lago del parque, el cual estaba congelado y ese ángel de nieve patinaba majestuosamente en el hielo. Era hermosa, de cabello negro con destellos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, unos bellísimos ojos oscuros, afilados, atrayentes... Hipnotizantes.

Patinaba con una gracia y belleza que jamás había visto, saltos perfectos y magníficos giros. De repente ese hermoso ángel se topó con un desnivel en el hielo y perdió el control de su perfecta pirueta. Sin pensarlo corrió y se interpuso en su camino, pero la física le jugó mal y por el impulso ambos fueron a parar al piso. La chica en su pecho y él de espaldas al suelo.

El aire fue arrancado de golpe se sus pulmones, por el brusco golpe y por tener a la criatura de su adoración en su pecho. La chica estaba asustada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se aferraba a su suéter con fuerza. Cuando se tranquilizó abrió sus negros ojos y lo miró ruborizándose al instante y separándose de él de golpe.

Sonrió un poco, avergonzado y extrañando la cercanía de esa chica.

-Disculpa ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

La chica no podía mirarlo apenada, ni siquiera lo había visto venir y de repente estaba sobre un sexy chico rubio de piel morena e impresionantes ojos azules con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. El guapo chico le sonreía pero pudo ver un poco de sangre deslizándose desde la frente del chico hasta su mejilla. Sin pensarlo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió el rostro del joven, con cierta ternura a decir verdad. El chico hizo muecas de dolor pero no se quejó.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio feliz de la vida -Em... Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre señorita?- preguntó cortésmente pero eso hizo que la 'chica' alejara su mano de él visiblemente ofendida, antes de que pudiera decir algo su acompañante gritó indignada.

-¡Me llamó Sasuke y SOY UN CHICO!- se puso de pie y se fue indignado dejando estático al joven Naruto.

No lo podía creer, su objeto de admiración, su ángel... Era un chico... Pero uno muy lindo a decir verdad...

-E... ¡Espera!- gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie de golpe y siguiendo al furioso chico -Lo siento, lo siento...- se interpuso en el camino del indignado Sasuke -Perdona mi falta de tacto- Sasuke lo miró con fastidio -Perdona, pero es que me dejaste impresionado ¡Eres genial patinando!- lo alabó haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Si, bueno, no es algo complicado- dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?- dijo el rubio incrédulo -Eres increíble-

Sasuke sonrió sincero -Gracias dobe- dijo divertido.

Naruto infló sus mejillas -No me digas dobe teme- replicó.

-por cierto ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?- preguntó el moreno llevando su mano a la frente del rubio, levantando su fleco para ver la herida, de nuevo sangraba así que limpió el lugar de nuevo con su pañuelo.

Naruto sonrió en lugar de quejarse, Sasuke era muy delicado tratando su herida.

-Fue una batalla mortal- comenzó a explicar, Sasuke lo miró preocupado.

-¿Y no te lastimaron en otro lugar?-

El rubio sonrió -Descuida fue una pelea a un tiro, el contra mí, su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío- Sasuke sudó una gotita, ¿De quién diablos hablaba ese dobe? -Pero ¿Sabes? Ese salero no salió victorioso- terminó el rubio divertido viendo la cara de desconcierto del moreno.

Sasuke casi se cae de espaldas, ese dobe y sus ocurrencias, y él pensando en que algo más grave le había pasado, aún así sonrió.

-bueno, bueno, la verdad es que terminé con mi novia y se puso muy mal, me lanzó todo lo que tenía al alcance, pero descuida, la cafetería quedó peor que yo- sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto hasta que se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Sasuke, vamos, debemos irnos!-

Voltearon y se encontraron a un apuesto joven muy parecido a Sasuke sólo que más alto y ligeramente fornido, lo que le daba un aspecto masculino al contrario del patinador, su piel era un poco más bronceada y su cabello era largo atado en una cola de caballo detrás de su nuca y tenía unas enormes ojeras pero eso no le restaba atractivo.

-¡Ya voy aniki!- gritó Sasuke sonriendo un poco triste -Nos vemos luego Naruto, me caíste bien- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero justo antes se regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Eso es por detener mi caída- sonrió el moreno y se fue corriendo hacia su hermano quitándose los patines a toda velocidad.

Naruto se quedo atontado todavía sintiendo la calidez y el cosquilleo que le dejaron los labios del patinador en su mejilla. Sonrió estúpidamente y se fue de ese lugar.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Desde entonces Naruto iba casi todos los días a ver patinar a Sasuke, tanto así que hasta se aprendió los horarios y días en los que el moreno iba a lucirse en el hielo. Se hicieron amigos y casi siempre el rubio le llevaba té caliente para cuando terminara su rutina y es que al moreno no le gustaba el café.

Se quedaban buen tiempo en ese parque, en una banca a orillas de aquel lago congelado, platicando y riendo hasta que Itachi iba a recoger al moreno. A últimas fechas Sasuke había comenzado a enseñarle a patinar y juntos se divertían por las caídas y torpezas del rubio.

Pero Naruto no veía al moreno como sólo su amigo, desde la primera vez que lo vio se había embelesado con su belleza, si, le gustaba, y ahora que sabía más de él le gustaba mucho más su manera de ser. Por eso quería darle algo ese día especial, el día de san Valentín y aprovechar para declararle sus sentimientos.

Pero necesitaba algo, pensó en flores, chocolates no muy dulces y 'algo" que todavía no sabía. Sin quererlo se detuvo frente a una tienda y al observar el escaparate algo llamó su atención... Sonrió, ya sabía lo que haría...

NxSNxS

14 de febrero...

Era un día hermoso, un poco nublado y frío, pero perfecto para ir a patinar en el lago congelado, había nevado el día anterior y por consiguiente todo seguía cubierto de nieve.

Con eso en mente al rubio salió de su casa dispuesto a ir a reunirse con su adorado moreno experto en patinaje sobre hielo. Se encontraba nervioso pero se había puesto su mejor ropa para ir a verlo, incluso había intentado peinarse, pero su cabello rebelde (herencia de su padre) nunca se dejaba aplacar y ese día no fue la excepción, después de todo le quedaba mejor el look 'despeinado', también se perfumo dándose ese aire de Casanova irresistible.

Caminando por las calles las chicas se quedaban babeando al verlo pasar, algunas de ellas coqueteando descaradamente aun enfrente de sus novios y otras más deseando que ese ramo de flores que llevaba en su mano fuera para una de ellas.

Cuando llegó el moreno aún no llegaba, estaba retrasado, pero no le importaba esperarlo. Se sentó en la banca que siempre compartían a esperarlo, repasando mentalmente lo que le diría.

NxSNxS

Para Sasuke el cantar era otro. Siempre su padre lo levantaba, si no era gritándole era vaciándole encima una jarra con agua fría. Agradecía las mañanas en que Itachi lo despertaba con un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su cabello cariñosamente... Luego en la ducha sólo tenía 5 minutos de agua caliente. Y en el desayuno afortunadamente era Itachi el que siempre cocinaba y le daba lo justo, si no su padre lo mataría de hambre como los primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre.

Y justamente tenía que ser ese día, el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, seguro su padre le tenía lista una buena tortura, afortunadamente tenía su coartada para después del instituto.

Terminada su rutina en el desayuno Itachi fue atento con él, pero cuando miró a su padre observó la carta de la universidad donde había pedido plaza en manos de su padre, éste se miraba enojado, paralizándolo de miedo.

Fugaku lo miró con rabia -¿¡Me quieres decir porque demonios solicitaste plaza en una universidad de ese nivel?- gritó el mayor, Sasuke se sobresaltó pegándose al respaldo de su silla -¡Recuerda que eres un maldito anormal!- gritó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Sasuke miró la carta y en ella la palabra "aceptado" antes de que su padre la rompiera en pedazos. Observó como caían los trozos de sus sueños y luego sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda que lo tiró al piso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía hacer nada...

-¡Padre!- gritó Itachi alarmado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al menor para ayudarlo.

-Déjalo Itachi- ordenó el mayor.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo?- dijo Itachi hincándose en el piso tomando de los brazos a un shockeado Sasuke el cual se cubría los ojos con su fleco.

-Déjalo, no vale nada, es una deshonra a la familia, sólo quiere avergonzarnos más entrando a una universidad de prestigio- dijo el mayor mirando con desprecio a su hijo menor -Pues olvídalo, no vale la pena gastar dinero en una universidad de prestigio, los anormales como tú no lo mereces, entiéndelo, no vales nada-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar Sasuke, comenzó a forcejear con su hermano para que lo soltara pero Itachi, preocupado por ese ataque se negaba a soltarlo así como así. El moreno desesperado lo golpeó en el estómago cortándole un poco la respiración causando que lo soltara. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo el menor salió corriendo de la casa.

Fugaku bufó molesto y se sentó de nuevo a terminar su desayuno, Itachi le mando una mirada llena de reproche y se puso en pie para terminar lo que estaba haciendo y luego ir a buscar a Sasuke, por el momento era mejor dejar a su hermanito solo.

NxSNxS

Sasuke corrió y corrió sin descanso tropezando con varias personas pero sin detenerse a pedir perdón, por sus mejillas corrían diamantitos salinos y su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor. De verdad que todo lo que le había dicho su padre le dolía, él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, y al contrario de su madre su padre nunca lo quiso.

Su madre era una dulce mujer, cálida y amorosa que cuidaba y procuraba a todos sus seres queridos, sobre todo a su familia. Amaba a su padre aunque éste fuera frío y poco comunicativo, amaba a su hijo mayor Itachi y éste le correspondía esforzándose siempre por ser el mejor y hacerla feliz, era listo y lindo, el hijo perfecto. A su vida llegó el pequeño Sasuke, por una alteración genética el embarazo tuvo muchas complicaciones pero ella se rehusó a abortar, al nacer el niño era demasiado pequeño y sus pulmones estaban mal ocasionando fallas en su sistema respiratorio, sin embargo su madre nunca le dejó, pasaba días y noches enteras velando por él, rezando y rogando a todos los dioses por la salud de su hijo. El pequeño crecía pero era muy débil y enfermizo, Itachi siempre miraba a distancia como la vida de su madre se iba deteriorando al cuidar siempre de su hermanito. Su padre miraba mal al niño por ser el responsable del alejamiento de su esposa.

Mikoto, así se llamaba ella, era sin duda una madre modelo, dejando todo por su pequeño. A pesar de todo Itachi siempre la admiró y nunca se sintió celoso de su pequeño hermano. Sasuke creció y conoció su pasión cuando tenía apenas 5 años, la familia había ido a las montañas nevadas donde había un lago congelado, ahí fue donde su madre le enseño lo que era el patinaje sobre hielo. Ella era muy buena, de joven quería ser patinadora profesional pero conoció a su esposo y luego tuvo a su hijo Itachi, pero nunca la escuchó quejarse por ello, era feliz con su adorada familia.

Ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía del patinaje y le regaló sus primeros patines, él era inmensamente feliz en el hielo, ya que a pesar de su delicada salud podía estar en el hielo perfectamente a salvo. Itachi siempre los miraba a distancia divertido y embelesado por la belleza que desprendían su madre y hermano al ejecutar piruetas y giros.

Pero algo salió mal... La salud de Mikoto se había estado deteriorando mientras cuidaba al pequeño y el patinaje no le había ayudado en nada...

Fue un día 14 de febrero cuando patinaba con su madre a la tierna edad de 8 años, de repente su madre se desmayó y ya nunca volvió a despertar...

El pequeño quedó destrozado llorando en los brazos de su hermano hasta perder el conocimiento... Después de eso su padre lo culpo de ser el responsable de la muerte de Mikoto, y comenzaron los maltratos y malas pasadas...

Después de eso el pequeño dejó de patinar teniendo sólo los recuerdos felices de él y su madre, sin embargo en todo momento Itachi fue siempre estuvo ahí, y fue cuando decidió seguir con el legado que su madre le dejó... Su pasión por el patinaje sobre hielo.

Y por un tiempo fue feliz, a pesar de los maltratos de Fugaku él era feliz en el hielo, estudiaba y tenía buenas notas pero el deporte sobre hielo era su fuerte. Y hubiera seguido todo bien hasta que entró a la preparatoria y le informaron de la alteración genética en su cuerpo... Eso fue lo que lo terminó de hundir...

Si antes su padre era malo ahora era el demonio, si antes lo maltrataba ahora lo despreciaba y rechazaba...

Y él se sentía el ser más miserable del planeta... Su madre había querido que él fuera experto en ciencias de la naturaleza, a ella le encantaban los paisajes y el patinar, así que él había pedido plaza en la prestigiosa universidad Konoha para estudiar ciencias naturales pero ahora...

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el parque del lago congelado, metros más allá, en el banco de siempre se encontraba sentado un rubio. Al reconocerlo Sasuke deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir con él y abrazarlo, que borrara sus lágrimas con sus sonrisas y cariños, pero también estaba el amargo sabor de su "anormalidad". Negó intentando desaparecer de su mente las palabras de su padre, se llevó las manos a la cabeza negando insistentemente pero esos recuerdos no se iban, gritó en desesperación, abrumado. Fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonrió y se acercó a él corriendo, sólo estando a menos de un metro se dio cuenta del horror en el rostro del chico.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo preocupado el rubio intentando tocarlo pero el azabache golpeó su mano.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Te odio!- gritó el moreno desesperado para luego echar a correr de nuevo dejando a un rubio con el corazón destrozado... Lo que no sabía era que el moreno no lo había visto a él sino a los recuerdos de su padre.

NxSNxS

Estaba realmente preocupado, no encontraba a su hermano y estaba lloviendo con fuerza, eso no era bueno, si su hermano se mojaba mucho le daría un fuerte resfriado que fácilmente empeoraría a una pulmonía. Llegó al parque inundado en aguanieve, más allá observó al rubio que siempre estaba con su hermano. Se veía terrible, completamente empapado y deprimido, incluso parecía estar llorando.

-Naruto-kun- llamó Itachi acercándose al abatido rubio, éste lo miró un segundo antes de volver a mirar las flores en su regazo marchitas -¿Has visto a mi hermano? Me preocupa, no ha regresado a casa-

-Si lo vi...- contestó Naruto apesadumbrado -Me dijo que me odiaba y se ha ido corriendo-

Itachi se sorprendió por ello recordando una conversación que tuvo con su hermano hacía poco tiempo.

FLASHBACK

-¡Ya me voy aniki!- gritó Sasuke bajando veloz las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta, llevaba una mochila y sus patines colgando del hombro.

-Espera Sasuke- habló Itachi apareciendo en la entrada de la sala -¿A dónde y con tanta prisa?- preguntó un tanto divertido.

Sasuke se apenó un poco -Voy a patinar, como siempre, debo aprovechar los últimos días en que el lago seguirá congelado- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-ajá, e ¿Irás sólo a eso o a ver a cierto chico rubio de ojos mar?- insinuó el mayor de forma pícara.

Sasuke enrojeció hasta las orejas e infló sus mejillas -¡Cállate aniki-baka!- replicó avergonzado.

Itachi soltó una carcajada, estaba casi seguro de que Naruto le gustaba a su hermanito, no por nada se podía pasar horas platicándole de él y sus "doberías" como le había nombrado a las tonterías del dobe, usuratonkachi y los otros muchos apodos del rubio. Ese sonrojo sólo había confirmado sus sospechas. Sonrió comprensivo ante la molesta mirada de su hermanito y con cariño lo abrazó.

Sasuke se dejó, a fin de cuentas le gustaban los abrazos de su hermano, era el único que le daba cariño, el cariño que le faltó cuando murió su madre.

-Tranquilo tonto hermano menor, yo te apoyaré, no importa que decidas, incluso no importa a quien quieras, yo siempre te querré baka- dijo Itachi a su oído y Sasuke sonrió feliz.

-Arigatou aniki, yo también te quiero-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Cuéntame exactamente que sucedió- pidió Itachi preocupado, su hermano no actuaba como de costumbre, seguro las palabras de su padre lo habían afectado más de lo que pensó.

Naruto suspiró dolido -Tantas veces que nos hemos visto... ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? ¿Porqué dijo eso?... Él es mi vida... Yo me enamoré de él... ¿Es que no puedo recuperarlo?- decía entre sollozos.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, el no tenía derecho a divulgar los sentimientos de su hermanito, por eso lo mejor era contarle un poco de Sasuke, según sabía el rubio no tenía ni idea de los maltratos de Fugaku para con su hijo menor.

-Escucha, no todo es cómo crees, Sasuke es más frágil de lo que parece, está muy perturbado, ¿Viste el golpe en su mejilla?- explicó Itachi.

Eso llamó la atención del rubio que lo miró y luego buscó entre sus recuerdos la imagen de su moreno esa mañana recordando lo enrojecida que estaba su mejilla.

-En la mañana padre le gritó y lo golpeó, desde que madre murió él ha sido el blanco de los abusos de padre quien lo culpa de la muerte de madre- explicó Itachi -Temo que por fin después de tantos años la mente de mi ototo haya colapsado, la última vez que eso pasó se cortó las venas – dijo desesperado.

Naruto se conmocionó por ello y evocando sus recuerdos vio la desesperación en el Uchiha menor cuando se encontraron, se veía confundido y dolido... Estaba llorando... ¿¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

De inmediato se puso en pie, sobresaltado -Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, si es cierto lo que dices entonces puede cometer una locura en ese estado- dijo Naruto.

Itachi asintió y ambos echaron a andar para buscar al menor de los Uchiha.

NxSNxS

Ya llevaban horas así hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió una idea... En una de sus conversaciones con el moreno éste le había dicho que le gustaban los edificios altos para poder relajarse y pensar con tranquilidad admirando el hermoso paisaje desde las alturas.

Cuando le dijo a Itachi lo confirmó, pues sabía que había heredado la admiración por la naturaleza de parte de su madre fallecida. Inmediatamente comenzaron a pensar en los posibles sitios siendo que en esa ciudad había demasiados edificios altos, pero muchos de ellos atascados de gente y lo que seguro buscaría Sasuke era uno deshabitado y con buena vista...

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó el rubio emocionado por su hallazgo -¡La torre de astronomía de la universidad Konoha!-

Itachi se sobresaltó, era cierto, Sasuke quería entrar a esa universidad y la torre tenía una vista impresionante y casi no era visitada, porque estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Es un sitio hermoso pero peligroso- dijo Naruto -Debemos darnos prisa-

Itachi asintió y salieron corriendo rumbo a la universidad.

NxSNxS

Para cuando llegaron el sitio estaba cerrado, pero observaron en la ventana de la punta de la torre estaba un moreno mirando el cielo. Se alarmaron al verlo sentarse en el alferizar de la ventana sacando los pies al vacío.

Corrieron despavoridos hacia la entrada de la universidad custodiada por guardias, de inmediato Itachi miró al rubio.

-Te encargo a mi hermanito- dijo el mayor revolviéndole el cabello con cariño y acto seguido fue con los guardias… los atacó y salió corriendo, de inmediato los tipos lo siguieron y el rubio supo que debía de aprovechar así que salió corriendo y se adentró en la institución. Corrió como caballo desbocado, entró a la torre, subió las escaleras tropezando de vez en cuando y finalmente llegó a la habitación donde estaba el moreno.

Cuando entró pudo comprobar el estado en el que estaba el chico, se miraba devastado, con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas, además de estar completamente mojado. El chico lo miró con infinita tristeza y luego miró de nuevo por la ventana sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Naruto suavemente -¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa, Itachi te está buscando- sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Déjame… solo…- dijo Sasuke roncamente.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía qué hacer y la cercanía del moreno con la ventana lo ponía más nervioso.

-Escucha Sasuke, sé que no es el mejor de tus momentos, pero ¿quieres venir a hablar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si te invito un buen té? Como el que te gusta- propuso el rubio intentando persuadirlo para que se alejara de la ventana.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

Naruto suspiró, era hora de hablar con el corazón…

-Sasuke, por favor, ven conmigo, tengo algo importante que quiero decirte- dijo el rubio.

-Déjame sólo- repitió el moreno.

Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Y qué harás una vez que me haya ido?-

-…-

-Sasuke, baja de ahí, por favor-

-Déjame…-

-¡no lo haré!- gritó el rubio desesperado.

-¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ MALDITA SEA!- gritó el moreno poniéndose de pie en la ventana.

-¡SASUKE BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-

-¡DÉJAME, LÁRGATE, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!-

-¡¿QUIERES TERMINAR CON TU VIDA ACASO? ¡NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES!-

-¡TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO!-

-¡LO HARÍA SI ME LO DIJERAS!-

-¡NO TE CONSCIERNE! ¡TODOS ESPERAN ALGO DE MI! ¡ALGO QUE YO NO PUEDO SER!-

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES "TODOS"? ¡SOLO ESTAMOS AQUÍ TU Y YO! ¡TU ERES TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO!-

-¡MIENTEEEEEEEEEES!- Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza negando frenéticamente y retrocediendo hasta encontrar sólo vacío detrás suyo.

-¡SASUKEEEEEE!- gritó Naruto lanzándose a por él y alcanzándolo a sujetarlo con una mano -¡Sasuke!- gritó con miedo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo sobresaltándose, asustado miró al rubio que lo sostenía.

-¡Naruto!- gritó asustado comenzando a llorar con fuerza, la lluvia se había detenido pero estaban empapados.

-Sasuke, tranquilo, no te soltaré, aguanta- dijo Naruto desesperado.

-¡Naruto sácame de aquí! ¡Onegai!- gritó el moreno -¡no quiero morir!-

-no te preocupes… no te dejaré nunca… te amo- dijo Naruto también llorando –Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir… y me duele demasiado que pienses en dejarme… eres lo más importante para mí-

Sasuke estaba en shock pero se asustó cuando la pared donde estaba la ventana comenzó a resquebrajarse y Naruto perdía su punto de apoyo.

-¡Naruto sálvame!- dijo Sasuke desesperado.

-Sasuke… ya no aguanto- confesó el rubio, se estaba cansando y empezaba a perder la sensibilidad de los brazos, si seguía así ambos caerían y eso lo comenzaba a notar el moreno.

-Naruto… suéltame…- dijo el moreno y Naruto negó de inmediato –Si no lo haces ambos caeremos y sólo yo merezco esto… no tu-

Naruto negó frenéticamente –Entonces ambos moriremos- declaró pero sintió como el Uchiha dejaba de mantener la presión en su mano, lo estaba soltando y comenzaba a resbalarse –nonononono, Sasuke, no te des por vencido… no me dejes-

-Naruto… yo también te amo- dijo el moreno y cerró los ojos listo para dejarse caer.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡SASUKEEEEE!- gritó Naruto desesperado cuando dejó de sentir la mano de su moreno y lo vio caer.

Sin embargo Sasuke no llegó al piso…

-Te tengo ototo-kun- Sasuke abrió los ojos para ver como su hermano lo tenía en brazos asomado desde una ventana dos pisos más debajo de la punta de la torre.

-Aniki- dijo el moreno y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, Itachi sonrió levemente y lo metió de nuevo al viejo edificio.

Naruto muy asustado y enormemente aliviado bajó corriendo los escalones y llegó a la habitación donde Itachi colocó a su hermanito en el suelo.

-Sasuke- lo llamó y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Itachi sonrió levemente, había llegado a tiempo para impedir una desgracia. El rubio corrió y abrazó al moreno aferrándolo entre sus brazos sin querer dejarlo ir.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… no vuelvas a hacer algo así… onegai, onegai, onegai- decía Naruto llorando mientras Sasuke repetía "gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai" sin dejar de derramar lágrimas… hasta que de repente se desmayó.

NxSNxS

En el hospital…

Sasuke fue atendido de inmediato ya que estaba empapado y podía enfermar con facilidad, se había desmayado por el choque de emociones que había tenido en el día y estaba muy débil.

Naruto no se despegó de él en todo momento y cuando despertó Sasuke le contó toda su historia. Cada palabra el rubio estaba más indignado y con ansias de matar a su futuro suegro.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo me haré cargo de ti a partir de ahora- dijo el rubio y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita –Escucha, con todo el ajetreo no pude estar contigo como quería, sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho pero desde el primer momento que te vi me gustaste y cuando te comencé a conocer me fui enamorando más y más de ti, de tu forma de ser, te amo y como el día de san Valentín no ha terminado quisiera preguntarte algo-

Sasuke estaba apenado pero se sonrojo cuando vio al rubio tomar su mano y mirarlo con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-Sasuke ¿quieres ser mi Valentín por lo que queda del día, mi novio por lo que dure la universidad y mi esposo por el resto de nuestras vidas?- dijo el rubio abriendo la cajita mostrándole una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de oro blanco en forma de un par de patines de hielo.

-Naruto… es… es… - no pudo resistirlo y se lanzó sobre el rubio besándolo en el acto muy feliz. Un flash llamó su atención, era Itachi con una cámara que les sonreía desde la puerta.

-Felicidades- dijo Itachi besando su frente mientras el rubio ponía el collar en el blanco cuello de su amor.

NxSNxS

Después de eso Itachi sacó a su hermano de casa de su familia y ambos se fueron a vivir al departamento del rubio, por lo menos hasta que terminó la preparatoria. Cuando los chicos entraron a la universidad el Uchiha mayor se fue a vivir con el hermano mayor del rubio, Deidara con quien mantenía una relación desde que se conocieron.

Tiempo después…

Cementerio de Konoha…

-Arigatou oka-san, porque nunca dejaste de cuidarme desde allá arriba- el moreno depositó en la lápida un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Yo le agradezco por haberte creado- dijo el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda acariciando su redondo vientre –Y por haberme dado una familia- le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sintió un tirón en su pantalón y miró hacia abajo encontrándose con una copia en miniatura de su moreno pero con los ojitos azules.

-Papi, mami, quiero un helado- dijo el pequeño y el rubio y el moreno sonrieron.

Naruto lo alzó.

-Claro que si amor- dijo Sasuke revolviéndole el cabello.

-Sasuke-

La feliz familia volteó a ver quien los llamaba y se encontraron con un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos negros.

-Fugaku-san-

-oto-san- dijo el moreno sorprendido.

NxSNxS

Resultó que Fugaku estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho y aunque había hecho un gran daño el moreno aún le quería porque a pesar de todo era su padre y sus hijos querían conocer a su abuelo, así que después de mucho perdonó a su padre y la familia estaba reunida de nuevo.

Itachi y Deidara tuvieron en total tres hermosos niños, dos niñitas morenas Rin y Nami, y un rubiecito de nombre Dan.

Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron dos, un niñito moreno llamado Daiki y una niñita rubia llamada Mia

Y todo por el 14 de febrero y una pista de hielo…

NxSNxS

Sasuke estaba muy entretenido recogiendo la habitación que compartía con su esposo que era un total desastre para la limpieza.

Recogió un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche de su marido y cuando lo levantó una nota cayó del libro. Movido por la curiosidad la recogió y se sentó en la cama a leerla.

_**S**__oy____lo que ves, no te puedo engañar,_

_**A**__ntes____de ti todo eran mentiras._

_**S**__olo____contigo me siento feliz, eres mi vida._

_**U**__n nada sin ti y un todo contigo. En nuestro_

_**K**__izuna soy solo tu amigo... Es_

_**E**__xtraño y difícil de entender… pero te amo._

_¿Quieres ser mi Valentín y mi novio?_

Y más abajo la fecha en la que el rubio le salvó la vida y se le declaró. Sonrió con ternura, de verdad su rubio lo había planeado todo y él lo había arruinado, pero gracias a eso se decidió a decirle a su rubio las palabras más importantes de su vida.

-Yo también te amo dobe-

Y en otro lado el rubio estaba seguro que no podía vivir sin su teme…

FIN

NxSNxS

N/A:

Feliz día del amor y la amistad! XD

Quiero dedicar este fic a todas las yaoistas del mundo que amen el NaruSasuNaru.

Sólo quiero decir que este fic me costó mucho quebradero de cabeza, pero la idea quería salir a la fuerza y el final nunca lo planee así, pero bueno, espero que les guste, porque me gustó escribirlo XP

Que tengan un hermoso día, nos leemos luego.

Bye!


End file.
